It's you, you prat!
by Oppy
Summary: FKS#2-“Well, if it’s no one upstairs, and no one in the other houses, and it’s not Vicky, then who is it?” Hermione just could not believe someone could possibly be so thick!*Complete*


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Phooey. (Heh, I just like the word phooey!)  
  
It had started out as a pretty normal day in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were fighting, as usual, about schoolwork and Vicky. . .uh, Viktor, as usual, and it resulted in Hermione storming off to her dorm. As usual.  
  
"Just because I like to work, doesn't mean -"  
  
"Work work work! That's all it is with you! Can't you loosen up a little? There's more to life than studying you know!"  
  
"Yeah, well there's more to life than. . .than. . .Quidditch!"  
  
"Bet your dear boyfriend Vicky would disagree!"  
  
"Don't call him Vicky! And he isn't my boyfriend! I mean, I don't even like him!"  
  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."  
  
"For your information Ron, I happen to like someone else!" It was around this point that she stormed off, muttering under her breath ". . .though I'm beginning to wonder why."  
  
Harry figured that, like most of their fights, they would have forgotten all about by the time they went to bed, but he had been wrong. Late that night, just as Harry was dozing off, Ron spoke to him;  
  
"You awake, Harry?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Why?"  
  
"She likes someone else. . ."  
  
*No kidding. Geez, I've never known a person to be so thick!* "Well, maybe you should find out who?" But Ron was in his own little world.  
  
". . .at least with Vicky I knew the guy, so if he hurt her I could, y'know, beat the crap out of him or something. . ."  
  
"So find out -"  
  
"Then again, not knowing will prevent me from having to put my foot in my mouth. . ."  
  
"Ron! Find out who it is!" Harry said it fiercely, but not loudly. Silence. Harry figured Ron had went to sleep, and was just about to roll over and do the same when. . .  
  
"How?" Harry sighed.  
  
"I dunno. Ask. G'night!"  
  
Ron didn't bother him again that night, and Harry figured he went to sleep for real this time. But he hadn't. Instead, he snuck downstairs and sat in front of the fireplace. Ever since he had . . .er, accepted his feelings for Hermione, Ron had felt rather confused. It was strange, to look at your best friend and no longer see what you used to. It was strange, to fumble over your words in front of someone who had seen you in your pyjamas before. It was especially strange to have *those* thoughts about . . .well, Hermione!  
  
Ron had been so caught up in his "thinking" he hadn't heard her come down the stairs, for which she was greatful. If she was quiet enough, she could sneak out the portrait hole and avoid confrontation. Yeah, right.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, um, hi Ron. What're you doing up so late?" He shrugged his shoulders  
  
"You?" She shrugged as well. Slowly, she made her way to the couch and sat beside him in an awkward silence. She was partially relieved, partially panicky when he began to speak.  
  
"Hermione, who did you mean before? When we were arguing and you said . . .well, you know what you said. Who were you talking about?"  
  
Hermione remained silent for a moment, thinking of a way out of this. Ok, so everyone, including herself, knew Ron had . . .feelings for her. It didn't change the fact that it was damn hard to admit she felt the same.  
  
"Well, I certainly was not talking about Viktor. I truly feel nothing for him."  
  
"Ok, but who -?"  
  
"It's not anyone upstairs or anything. I mean, Harry is my best friend, he's more like a brother. And then there's Seamus, Dean and Neville, but they aren't exactly what I'd call my type . . ."  
  
Poor, clueless Ron sat there thinking. Someone older or younger? Maybe someone from another house? Hermione, seeing Ron's obvious struggle, continued in a more exasperated tone.  
  
"It's no one in the other houses. I don't know those student well enough to have developped an . . .um, attraction to them . . .and I don't really know anyone of the younger students, except the Creevey's, but you should know that's out of the question! As for older students, well, the only ones I speak to are your brothers so . . ."  
  
Ron's head snapped up. His brothers? *Please God no!* Seeing the look on his fae, Hermione sighed for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"No Ron, not your brothers."  
  
"Well, if it's no one upstairs, and no one in the other houses, and it's not Vicky, then who is it?"  
  
Make that umpteenth and one. Hermione just could not believe someone could possibly be so thick!  
  
"Oh damn it, it's you, you prat!" *Oops*  
  
Ron stared, eyes wide, mouth open slightly. He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Hermione liked him, or the fact the Hermione sweared (sort of). Before he could really figure it out, Hermione had grabbed him by the shoulders and had kissed him. Then, as quickly as she had done so, she pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight Ron. See you in the morning." And she hurried upstairs. Ron stood alone in the common room for a minute, then ran upstairs to wake up Harry. Who cares if it was 2 in the morning, this is something that couldn't wait! 


End file.
